Letters To My Ex
by PrincessCarrot
Summary: Ever heard of Rose Weasley And Scorpius Malfoy? You know he played her? These are the nine hate letters she wrote to him after that. From the letters POV only. Not long at all. Only for fun. COMPLETE
1. Letter One

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter one-

Dear Cheating Nob,  
I'm Really Glad Your Gone.  
I Hope You Wrote In Hell.  
We Both Knew We Were Never  
Going To End Well.

I Ask Of You To Go Far Away,  
Yep, Right There, Now Stay.  
I Don't Care If He's Your Mate,  
'Cause When I Think Of You There  
Is Only Hate.

You Thought You Could Lie To  
My Face. You Should Have Told  
The Truth Just In Case. Because  
I'm Smart Enough To Know, It Was  
All Just A Show.

Hate From Your Worst Enemy.  
Sweetie Rose Weasley.

I set down the First letter carefully. Rose was really mad at me, wasn't she? She absolutely hated me know. I may as well start on Letter Two Now...


	2. Letter Two

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter Two-

We met in first year. I hated you straight away.  
You were put in Slytherin with my cousin and became his best mate.  
I was forced to be near you.  
Third year or romance formed, we dated at the end of term.

We dated until 6th year.  
You cheated on me with LILLY!  
I hate you, you lying dick.  
You took something I can never get beck

Al hates you now cause you broke my heart.  
James hexed you until you passed out.  
Lilly punched you for raping her.  
Hugo hexed off your arm.  
Victorie broke your jaw.  
Teddy turned you into a girl.  
Dad cracked your skull.  
Mum turned you into a frog.  
Who hasn't got you back?  
Your sweetheart, the girl you hurt. ME!

You'll find another 17. I'll write more and more until I feel better.  
I just want you to suffer. Just like me  
I hope you know what you did.  
Learn your lesson.  
Never mess with girls again.


	3. Letter Three

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter Three-

We met through my cousin Al.  
He may be your best mate.  
But he's my cousin first.  
So he's on my side through everything.  
Albus is on my side.  
You cheated on me from behind.  
You don't deserve my sweet personality.  
My gorgeous body.  
Or my sympathy.

You don't deserve  
to have the school's population of girls  
falling at your feet,  
cause you use them all for one good sleep  
you break their hearts,  
your a playboy.  
Go to hell, and die slowly.

I hope you eventually get the message.  
I'm gonna keep going till you stop sleeping around.  
I want the hearts of girls to be safe  
away from you, and your evil face.

Leave them be,  
I don't care if you hate me.  
What do you want your children to think?  
'Oh, Daddy was a bad guy!'  
Do you want your children to respect you  
Hope you get the message

-Regards. Rose Weasley


	4. Letter Four

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter Four-

Mornin' Scorp. How's it goin'?  
Do you remember waking up to that.  
To a kiss and a hug, and breakfast waiting for you.  
I miss it.  
I've gotten depressed.  
I cut my wrist last night.

Over you...

I really have started to miss you.  
The kisses, the love.  
why did you do it?  
We were happy.  
We were perfect for each other.  
If you would come back I would forgive you.  
Within seconds.

My heart beats slower.  
All I can think about is you.  
I remember that night.  
After the ball.  
You and I made our escape.  
Down to your dorm.  
That night, I will never forget.

Or that day.  
The first time you told me you loved me.  
We sat on the grass making out for hours.  
We didn't need the sex, or the kissing.  
We just needed each other.

My face burns when thinking about you,  
my pulse quickens.  
You make me feel like i'm going to faint.  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you hurt me so?  
If only...  
You didn't do that,  
if you hadn't of cheated.  
We might be happy.  
I might not have a scar on my wrist.  
I might not be ashamed of loving you.

But you did.  
You killed your chances.  
Second chances don't exist.  
Because between us there will  
only ever be heartbreak.  
My head hurts,  
so does my heart.

The last thing I need to say.

**I love you Scorpius. I'm  
in absolute love with you **  
**Scorpius Matthew Malfoy.**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK? I LIKE IT! I WILL DO A STORY FROM SCORPIUS' POV AFTER THIS ONE._****_AND POSSIBLY A STORY FOR SET AFTER HOGWARTS. I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR LOVING THIS STORY _**


	5. Letter Five

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter Five-

I miss you Scor, though I hate to admit.  
I really crave your kiss.  
The way you held me in your grip  
the way you'd cover my face with kisses

I wish you would come back.  
It breaks my heart  
to see you with all of your sluts.  
I wish you pinned for me  
as I do you

You have an amazing body.  
I remember it like  
it was yesterday.  
That night,  
you took my innocence.  
I was so content,  
in your arms.

Come back Scor.  
I love you Scorpius.  
And Always remember.

**I'll always be Scorpius' Rose.**


	6. Letter Six

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter Six-

Scorp, Oh how I miss thee.  
Scor, Scor, Scor, will you ever be with me?

Sorry about that, but I just miss you so god damn much  
I remember last months party. The last time we were together.  
I'm leaving Hogwarts early.  
That night, you forgot a condom  
and now we are goona have a baby.

I know you already now,  
and I know you don't care.  
But, it feels so much better writing it down.

It will probably be a boy, a beautiful little boy just like his daddy.  
I'll name him Hyperion Ronald Malfoy. He'll be my only proof.  
That you used to love me.

And remember.

_I'm Still Scorpius' Rose_

_**AN/ I WARNED YOU GUYS THEY WERE SHORT! ANYWAYS... YES I DELETED A WHOLE LOT OF MY STORYS, BUT I DID IT BECAUSE FOUR STORIES AT ONCE IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE. i WILL TRY TO UPDATE BOTH, AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. LOVE- SCORPIUS' ROSE**  
_


	7. Letter Seven

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter Seven-

Why did I let you go Scor?  
The only person left to talk to is Al.  
And he won't listen to me be sad.

It's official.  
we have a beautiful little boy inside of me.  
He's going to be just like his daddy.  
He'll be a quidditch expert.  
And he'll own my heart.  
Just like you.

He'll know everything about you.

I promise.

**I am Scorpius' Rose.**

**_an/ sorry i shortened this whole story! But i will be doing a sequel! I promise! 3 more chapters to go! Yay!_  
**


	8. Letter Eight

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter Eight-

I realized something yesterday.  
You don't care do you?  
You don't love me.  
Or our son.  
Our beautiful little boy.

I realized this when I saw you with  
that Hufflepuff on our graduation night.

Goodbye, Scor.  
I'll send you pictures of our little boy.  
And remember.  
I'll always be  
**Scorpius' Rose **

**_an/ IT WILL BE IN SCORPIUS POV IN THE EPILOGUE! IM TRYING TO FINISH! ONE MORE LETTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING! _  
**


	9. Letter Nine

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Letter Nine-

Hello Scorpius,  
It's been a while.  
I'm engaged.  
Hyperion Ronald Malfoy is four years old.

He's blonde, but with a bit of red in it.  
He has brown eyes.  
Hes still small.  
But he is only four.

My fiance is Lorcan Scamander.  
He's so sweet to me.  
He treats 'Perion like he's his own.  
You should see them together.  
I put some photo of our son in here for you.

I guess this is where my contact ends.  
And I never believed, I would no longer be  
**Scorpius' Rose**

_**AN/ only the epilogue left! ill work on that for a little while! I love you guys for reading!**_


	10. Epilogue

**Letters To My Ex **

**A Rose Weasley Hates Scorpius Malfoy Story.  
**

-Epilogue-

**Disclaimer:  
Scorpius: This girl does not own us! Shes not smart enough to.  
Me: OI! I can kill you off Scorpius!  
Scorpius: Who cares! Its the Epilogue!  
Rose: SHH Hyperion is asleep!**  
**Lorcan: Yeah! Shh! **  
**Scorpius: Shut up Scamander! ROSE IS MINEEE!**  
**Lorcan: Says the guy that knocked her up and left**  
**Scorpius: Hows my sloppy seconds?**  
**Lorcan: Pretty good after the first inch or so.**  
**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU AND LET ME WRITE THE END OF THIS STORY!**

Scorpius walked hurriedly through the streets of Diagon Alley to the store that was owned by the Scamander brothers. He stormed in and walked straight to Lorcan, grabbing him by the collar and holding his wand at his neck.  
'Scamander. You took my girl. And my son.'  
'What are you talking about, Malfoy? You abandoned Rose and 'Perion.'  
'Where are they you stupid dickhead?'  
'Scorpius Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you do NOT scar my son by doing that to his father.' Scorpius spun around on the spot to find Rose, standing there, in a short, blue sundress, her red hair falling to her waist in curls, with a four year old boy with dark blonde hair and dark brown, innocent eyes. She had her hand on her hip, the boy on the other.

Lorcan pushed Scorpius away and walked over to her, kissing her, and picking up the little boy.  
'Rosie..' Scorpius stepped forward, a begging look in his eyes.  
'What do you want, Malfoy?' She said with a sneer.  
'I want to be in his life, I want to be his father.'  
'Too late Malfoy.' She walked over and whispered.  
'You had so many chances. You spent them all.

And I am no longer Scorpius' Rose'

She said and walked out, leaving him, with their son, he just wanted to be in their life, but he needed to realize. He was too late. He lost it all.

**Or did Scorpius' Rose still exist.**

**_an/ book two coming soon! hope you all enjoyed it! love Scorpius' Rose_  
**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

NOT AN UPDATE

Okay, so my new story is nearly ready. Its between the sequel the to 'Letters to my ex' Called 'Stop the wedding.'

But, im going to write a new story, a very long one called 'Lost Hearts' About A little girl who get abandoned on the potters front step, and as she grows up, falls i love with Albus and stuff.

So, you guys will see which one is picked in hopefully the next few days!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Scorpius' Rose


	12. Wattpad

**HEY GUYS!  
**

**iM GOING TO PUT THIS STORY ON WATTPAD! BUT IT WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER! I AM STILL SCORPIUSROSE ON WATTPAD, BUT I HAVE YET O MAKE MY PIC THE SAME! YOU GUYS WILL KNOW THE STORY WHEN I SEND YOU THE LINK! LOVE YOU'  
**

**SCORPIUS' ROSE  
**


	13. OMGGGGG

**HEY GUYS!  
**

**I promised you guys a link to 'Letter To My Ex' on Wattpad, I wrote it in TWO DAYS! Amazing right?  
**

**I'm sorry I didn't put it on earlier. I've even started writing a prequel [NOT STOP THE WEDDING] for that story on there.  
**

**I'm really sorry guys for the late notice.  
**

**heres the link, remember, make a new tab and put the link in there.  
**

**Or go on wattpad, look up authors and type in 'ScorpiusRose'  
**

** story/3851217-letters-to-my-ex**

**BYEEE GUYSSS! -Scorpius' Rose  
**


	14. Notification

Notification to any and all that read this:

I am re-vamping this whole book. It will not happen for a while, but when it does it will be much much longer and it will be called 'The Diary'.

I hope you will all be patient as it will be a lot longer and will be partially posted on Wattpad first.

Love you all, Princess Carrot


End file.
